Unforgiven
by Lothar Hex
Summary: Three years without talking to her mother, Judy returns home for a last chance at reconciliation.


Judy glared at her phone as it vibrated across the coffee table across from the sofa she sat on. She turned back to her book, willing the device to stop. It did, but, as for the last twenty minutes, it resumed a few seconds later.

Meanwhile, Nick glanced over from the dishes in kitchen of their studio apartment. Looking to his wife, he watched as she somehow manged to curl up to be almost hidden by the hardback she was reading.

If it had been any other situation, it would have been adorable. Now though? It was frustrating. He loved her for her determined, dogged attitude and it had lead them to closing more cases than many thought reasonable, leading to their current positions as detectives. But at the same time, those words were synonyms for _stubborn_.

He appreciated her stance on the matter, he really did, but quite frankly he thought she'd taken this family feud too far. A few years ago, Nick had finally asked Judy to marry him, and she said yes, they were so ridiculously happy Bogo threatened to have the entire precinct checked for diabetes if they didn't stop being so insufferably sweet and saccharine.

Her mother however, was less than thrilled.

Her parents liked Nick, or at least he thought they did, and always seemed happy to see him when she brought him along to her family home in Bunnyburrow. Even when she told them they were dating they seemed, while not supportive, weren't against the idea.

This had all changed when they announced their engagement.

Apparently, Judy's mother thought that dating a fox was just a phase her daughter was going through until she met a nice buck and started popping out kits like every other female bunny. She seemed to forget that Judy was not _like_ any other bunny. Her father had tried to play peacemaker, but it turned out that despite it being under his family name, the Hopps burrow was firmly under the Bonnie's control.

And Bonnie did not want a fox in the family. Arguments were had, physical fights almost erupted, and it ended with Nick and Judy leaving the burrow, never to return or speak to her parents again.

That had been three years ago.

Stu had tried to get them to reconcile, and kept in touch via her siblings, plenty of which were fine with her decision to marry Nick. Hell, some of them had been at the wedding. Others who weren't fine with it at least had the decency to respect the decision, and weren't hostile to Nick. Confused, yes, but some of them had even come around to the idea, and visited them on a few occasions along with the aforementioned 'fine' siblings. Her mother though hadn't breathed a word to Judy since the feud started, and Judy had responded in kind.

Even after the news that filtered through to her last year about the cancer.

Nick had managed to get Judy to at least call the house last year, but her mother's stubborn refusal to come to the phone slammed the door on reconciliation at that point. Since then, Judy had been receiving updates from her brother and sisters, mainly Barry and his wife Sarah, who had moved to Zootopia two years ago to start up a small, yet successful greenhouse business. They kept her up to date on the hospital trips, the remission, then return and slow decline of their mother's health.

A direct phone call was not a good sign.

"Judy, if you don't answer it, I will," Nick said as he put the last of the dished on the rack next to him, letting them spend a couple of hours' air drying.

"Don't you dare," the rabbit threated, anger in her voice as she peaked out from behind the book.

Nick simply sighed, removed the rubber gloves from his paws and made for the phone. He grabbed it, but just as he placed his hand down it was snatched away by Judy.

"Gotta be faster than that Slick!" Judy said, waving it in triumph.

"Hello Judy, are you there?" her father's voice came from the phone. Judy started at in her paws, before realisation hit. Nick had managed to answer the call as he placed his paw down.

"You sneaky son of a bitch!" Judy hissed between her teeth.

"Guilty!" Nick said raising his paws in mock surrender.

"Judy I can hear you..." her father said on the phone. Judy sighed angrily and placed it to her ear. "Yes?" she said tersely.

"Judy! Thank God! It's so good to hear your voice sweetheart," her father said. Judy could practically hear the tears welling up in his eyes.

"What do you want Dad?" she asked, trying not to sound too angry. Stu had tried to reach out to her previously, but was always found out by her mother and never managed to go against her. Still, at least he never asked those offensive questions her mother had.

"It's your mother…she's asked to see you. She doesn't have much time left dear…"

Judy stopped breathing. She knew the day had been coming, but she always thought her and her mother had made up by that point. She had tried to talk to her when first learning about her illness, but Bonnie hadn't even the decency to talk to her then. She Swallowed before finding her voice again.

"Is Nick welcome in the house?" she asked.

"Uhm...well…" her father began, indicating that no, Bonnie was not going to let Nick in.

"Then you can tell her that she can take that invite and shove it…" Judy began, before having the phone snatched away.

"Mr. Hopps? Nick here. Nice to hear from you again too. Listen Judy will be there tomorrow, count on it. Yes. Goodbye sir," he said and ended the call.

"Nick what the fuck!?" Judy said, anger clouding her vision. "I'm not going if you're not welcome!"

"Judy, this is your mother, and possibly the last chance you'll ever have to speak with her. You're going and that's final," Nick said in a tone that brokered no argument. Not that this stopped Judy.

"Nick I'm not going without you and _that's_ final!" she shouted back, standing on the sofa as she did so. At that Nick's face came over all confused. A second later he smiled dryly and spoke.

"Who said anything about me not coming with you?"

* * *

The next day, Judy found herself on the driveway outside her childhood home. Nick had taken care of everything. He'd called in to work to let Bogo know what was happening and arranged a couple of days off for them both…and letting him know they might need a few more for the funeral soon. He'd then called Gideon, who'd been their anchor in Bunnyburrow. Despite not being to her parent's home in three years, they'd been back to Judy's home town a few times to visit Gideon and not to stay in contact with Judy's family who just _happened_ to visit his bakery while she just _happened_ to be staying there. Her old friend had gladly put them up all those times in his spare room. Nick and Judy enjoyed staying with Travis and Gideon, the ridiculous amount of free baked goods notwithstanding, it was nice to be there to see Gideon finally mammal-up and talk to Travis about his feelings. It was even better when Travis reciprocated said feelings, and the two had gotten engaged on their last visit. The wedding was still a while off, but it was always good to stay with another couple who had their share of family problems. Surprisingly, Gideon's family were happy enough with the arrangement, and it was Travis' who had the issue. Though last night Travis had revealed that his mother and father had accepted their invite to the wedding. This gave Judy hope that some mammals could change, even if it took something drastic.

Like being on your death bed.

"OK Fluff, get yourself in there," Nick said as he put the rental car in park.

"You should be in there with me," Judy grumbled, glaring out the window.

"Yeah but that probably won't go down well, so I'll just be here."

"Nick I could be there for hours! You really want to all that time in a hot car?"

"Well no, but I wanna be close as soon as you need to get away, and it's not like there's much for me to do in this town. What am I gonna do? Beat Travis and Gideon at poker again? That lost it'slustre the twelfth time." Nick raised a paw to her check and she grabbed his wrist. He bent down and kissed her chastely. "I've got my tunes, my iPawd and some comics. I'll be fine Carrots. You go and take care of your family."

"Are you sure?" Judy asked timidly The closer she got to the reality, the more she wanted Nick to come with her and damn the consequences.

"Look if it gets really bad, call me and I'll burst in. Your mother's final moments should be peaceful. Take it someone who's lost a parent," Nick said, remembering his own father's death when he was a kit.

Judy sighed, letting her paw linger on Nicks for as long as possible, she opened the car door. Her husband waved as he set the seat in the car back, put on his sunglasses and just relaxed. No matter where he was Nick could relax anywhere in any position. Once she'd come home from a switched shift and found Nick lying upside down on the couch, feet hanging over the top and just looking so absolutely content. He said he wanted to hang out like bats.

She had hit him with a pillow for that pun.

She smiled to herself as she made her way to the front door of the Hopps burrow. Thankful that Nick was still with her, even if it was at arm's length for the moment. As she made her way up the steps to the door it opened, revealing her father. His eyes were red from crying and his fur dishevelled and by his smell he hadn't changed clothes or showered for a couple of days. Any lingering and associated hatred for him, while not vanished, lessened.

"Hey Dad," she said kindly, and was immediately crushed in a hug from her father.

"Oh Judy, thank you for coming," he said and broke the hug slight,y keeping his arms on her shoulders. "Lemme look at you. God I missed you!" he said and hugged her again.

"Dad you have hundreds of other kids…"

"But I haven't had to wait three years to see them Judy," he said, not unreasonably. He broke the hug again and then started looking around. "Isn't Nick with you?"

"Uh.." Judy asked surprised at the question. "He's in the car, he'll be waiting for me."

"I suppose that's…well no, not for the best. I'm sorry Judy…"

"Let's just get this over with," she said, seeing the conflict in her father's eyes. He wanted to do right by his mate and daughter but he might as well have tried to stop two trains colliding. Somethings had no easy answers.

At her words, Stu motioned her inside where she was greeted by hundreds of brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts and uncles. They were all here, she greeted as many as she could as Stu motioned her to a nearby elevator. She entered and he hit the 3rd sub-basement.

Being a species that traditionally made its home underground, rabbits built down rather than up where they could. Outside of cities, the best place a bunny could be would be as underground as possible. For example, in rabbit exclusive hotels, the luxury rooms were far below grounds, the top floors having the cheaper rooms.

The only section of the home that was any deeper was the family crypt.

Uncomfortable silence filled the elevator, so Judy tried to fill the air. "Doesn't anyone else need to see her? There were a lot of people up there before I got here."

"You're the last one Judy, she said she wanted to speak to you last. I don't know why," Stu replied, his voice resigned. Judy wasn't sure what to think of her being possibly the last person Bonnie wanted to see. I mean she'd told her as much when the fight started but it seemed off. It also meant the end must be closer than she thought.

A few seconds later, the elevator stopped at the penultimate floor of the burrow. Judy followed her father down the small corridor, to her parents' bedroom.

"She's waiting for you," Stu said, stopping at the door.

"Aren't…aren't you coming in?" Judy asked, not wanting to face her mother alone. She really wanted Nick here.

"I've tried being peacekeeper before and it didn't work. This is between you and her," he said. "I'll be right here afterwards though," he said, as he sat in a nearby rocking chair.

Judy swallowed nervously as she started at the door, but, never being one to let a little fear stop her. She pushed though.

The first thing she noticed was the smell. Her parent's room didn't smell dirty of anything, but it had a very weird mix of lived in aromas, a hint of sweat and medicines. It all combined into a weird fug of hospital and home.

The second thing she noticed was her mother, who looked to be sleeping. As Judy moved around the bed and brought herself closer, she audibly gasped. The last time she had actually seen her mother, she was a typical matriarch bunny, i.e. little pudgy, but healthy, full of life and matronly activity. Now though? She was gaunt, he eyes sunken, her face pretty much nothing but a skull with loose skin and fur pulled over it. Her ears sagged over her shoulders, patches of fur missing. She looked down her mother's body and could see how thin she had become through the bed sheets. Judy was fighting back tears.

"Not as pretty as I used to be huh?" as raspy voice said. Judy jumped at it and realised it was coming from her mother. It sounded so unlike her, tired, and raspy.

"Oh _Mom_ ," Judy replied and wrapped her arms around Bonnie carefully.

"It's good to see you too Judy," Bonnie said as she weakly patted her daughter's shoulder. Guilt started to flood Judy's mind, guilt of not being here for her mother, guilt at being so stubborn, guilt for letting her feelings for Nick get in the way of family.

"I'm glad you came to your senses and left the fox behind."

The guilt vanished replaced by anger and sadness.

"He's outside waiting for me," Judy said bluntly as she ended the hug.

"I see," Bonnie said, her voice becoming cold. "I would have hoped you would had had the decency to not bring him at all…"

"He said he was coming just for me, not for you," Judy said, her voice starting to strain as her emotions started going wild. She was distraught at losing her mother, angry at her for bringing up Nick, and confused as to why she did.

And in one small part, a part that she would deny until her own death, she was glad she wouldn't have to have this sort of conversation again.

"Huh, God forbid you try and make things comfortable for a dying doe."

"Mom, why did you ask me here? Was it to insult Nick? Me? You could have done that over the phone!" Judy shouted as tears started streaming down her face.

"You remember when you were a kit?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not, I'm going to try and answer you. Do you remember when you said at the Carrot Days festival and we find out you wanted to be a police officer? Do you remember what your father and I said?"

"You said you settled and tried to get me be a carrot farmer."

"Yes…that's one of my biggest regrets you know that? We supported you of course, and when honestly? I'm proud of what you accomplished in your career. But I always hoped you'd come to your senses and start a family."

"I have a family."

"No, you have a fox who can't give you kits."

"Is that why you dislike Nick? He can't get me pregnant? Is that why you get on with Gideon fine, but Nick is written off?"

"Yes, because it means there will never be another bunny like you in this world…"

"Mom you're not making any sense!"

"I imagined you having your own family, having dozens of little Judy's, all working to change the world! But because of _that fox_ you won't do that. Please. If not for you, think about how great that would be! Please as a last gift for your dying mother..."

"Just…just stop!" Judy yelled, her head pounding. This was not how this was supposed to go! They were supposed to be making up, her mother was supposed to say she regretted what she did! Not…not this!

"Don't yell at your mother."

"I can't believe this! After all this time, you just wanted me to come here so you could guilt me in to divorcing Nick and getting some buck to help me pop out a whole load of little me's?" Judy shouted, tears streaming down her face darkening her fur. "This is why I didn't talk to you! Nick loves me for who I am! He makes me a better version of me! You? You just want me to be something I'm not!" She stopped breathing hard anger cloud every thought. Her mother was silent, obviously taken aback for the rage. "If you think that's going to happen? You can go to hell!"

No response.

"Huh! Finally shut you up did I?" Judy said wiping her eyes.

Nothing.

"Mom?" Judy asked.

Still nothing. She wiped the last tears from her eyes and looked at her mother. Bonnie was still, her eyes open but vacant. Judy tried to shake the arm closets to her, but no response.

"Oh God! Mom, no please I'm sorry! Please don't go! Please!" she shouted, as the guilt started to flood her again. A bang shot through the room as Stu ran in. "Wake up mom!" Judy screamed as her father's arms wrapped around her. A few seconds later as Judy buried herself into her father's chest in grief, her head pounding and drowning out all sound for a few seconds. A few seconds later she did managed to loud thud. Turning she saw her father had tossed his phone to one of the bedroom tables.

"Dad, I…I…" she tried to say, unsure how to tell him.

"Judy, I heard everything, it's OK."

"No, it isn't, the last thing I ever said to her was go to hell! Why? Why did I do that?"

"Because you're just like her she is… _was_ …so stubborn Judy, both of you are. I look at you and see so much of her. I'm not sure if you'll take that as a compliment right now but it was supposed to be one."

"Dad, just stop, this isn't about me. Let me take care of you," Judy replied steeling herself to have to help her father through his grief.

"I thought you might say that, that's why I got someone to be here for you while you're here for me." At that, the sound of the door caused Judy to turn as her brother Barry entered, followed by the one person she needed right now. Not saying a word, Nick padded over to Judy and Stu, and wrapped his arms around them both.

The rest of the day was sombre as the oldest of the Hopps children, Judy included, did the necessary tasks. Rabbit funerals, occur as soon after death as possible so the deceased can be interred in the family vault. They stripped and washed Bonnie's body, then dressed her in her favourite pink satin dress. Getting a stretcher, they then took the body up two levels to the family auditorium, where the rest of the Hopps family was waiting. Behind a closed curtain, her body was placed in a waiting casket. Everything being ready the curtain was drawn, allowing the mourners to approach and say their final goodbyes. Judy waited with the rest of the eldest siblings, their turn being last so they could then take the body away. Through all this Nick stayed by her side, always there to offer help if required, though tradition demanded only the eldest children handled the corpse, there was no objection to him being there.

As Judy went to her mother's casket deciding to be the last rabbit to say goodbye, Nick came too, no objection from any other family members. She stood there, silent, unsure of what to say. Panicking over the last thing she said to her mother before she died. She stood there, silent, unmoving, unable to find the words.

"Hey Mrs. Hopps," Nick said, filling the void. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to be here, but well, I wanted to pay my respects to a great mother. I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other better."

"Nick how can you say she was a great mother after everything?" Judy asked in a whisper, hoping it was quiet enough for her family not to hear.

"Well, she raised you, didn't she?" Nick said, and smiled.

Judy stood stock still, not sure whether to hug her husband or punch him for the corny line. What she did instead was reflect on her life and her mother. How she was always there when she needed her to be…for the most part. The scraped knees, the graduations, the pregnancy scare in high school, all the good. But she couldn't help thinking on the bad times, the setting up of dates with awful bucks, the narrow-minded views of other mammals, her refusal to accept Nick. But on reflection the good outweighed the bad.

She finally knew what she was going to say. The truth.

"Goodbye Mom. I'll miss you."

* * *

Notes:

So…yeah. I decided to see what I could do with an alternative character interpretation. So many fics and comics seem to paint Bonnie as this out and over the top racist, or completely unreasonable person who can't accept Judy for who she is and expect her to pop out kids. Yes, there's a bit of that in the movie but by the end her and Stu seem completely comfortable with who their daughter has become. I don't know, it feels a bit out of character for me personally, but I thought I'd see what I could do with it.

As for Judy wanting kids, I can see it going both ways, but everyone ends their stories with "Babies Ever After" for some reason. I don't know if it's just because it's expected, but just because Judy is good with kids and Nick can act like a good father (as the whole thing with Finnick was an act) doesn't mean they want them.

Yeah, personal opinion coming in on this as me and my wife don't want children at the time of writing, and we don't see that changing any time soon. That said it's my story so I can write what I want.

I also wanted to do a story which didn't have a "super happy" ending. I find the conclusion of this a bit truer to real life. People don't always change their minds on their death beds, parents are not always on good terms with their children, nothing is ever that neat.

Took a little breaking from Zootopian Vice to write this, will get back on that in the next week.


End file.
